Abend 41
Vorheriger Abend - Nächster Abend Samath - A New Force In Fort Rannick FORT RANNICK - Es ist ein schöner Tag in Fort Rannick an der Grenze zwischen Magnimar und Korvosa: Vögel zwitschern an einem kalten Wintertag, Fähren landen an, überall wird fleißig gebaut. „Das kannst du denen in Turtleback Ferry erzählen“, sagt ein alter Spruch, über das schmuddelige Schmugglernest am Ende der Welt. Jetzt haben die Leute dort selbst etwas zu erzählen: Mysteriöse Flutkatastrophen, Monster, Kämpfer mit magischen Kräften, Oger. Man hört von Steinriesen, Dämonen und dem endlosen Kleinkrieg der benachbarten Stadtrepubliken Korvosa und Magnimar, der Varisia in den letzten Jahren erschüttert hat. Und genau dort finden wir den Mann, dem wir zutrauen, den Unterschied zu machen, ein Mann, dessen persönlicher Kampf gegen die Oger und dämonische Schreckensgestalten dem heurigen Jahr seinen Stempel aufgedrückt hat: Samath, „Man of the Year“ - die neue Kraft in Fort Rannick. Zum Interview empfängt uns der Burgherr gut gelaunt im Audienzzimmer, mit Überblick über die prächtige Burg und einen Steinhaufen, der Magierturm genannt wird, zwischen den Resten eines offensichtlich üppigen Festes. '' Time: Sind das schon die Feiern zur Verleihung des „Man Of The Year“ Awards? Samath ''(lacht): Sie müssen uns schon Zeit geben die Reste des letzten Festes wegzuräumen, bevor wir ein neues anfangen. Aber „Man Of The Year“, das ist ja nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für ganz Turtleback Ferry eine große Sache. Time: Sie sind gerade von einer Expedition zurückgekehrt. Samath: Meine Freunde, Galstak, Lem, Merz, Meynark, Aminyl und ich, wir waren in den nördlichen Bergen und haben terroristische Zellen von Steinriesen eliminiert. Es ist uns gelungen Barl Breakbone dingfest zu machen und auszuschalten. Time: „Und dann kam Samaths Axt..“ Samath: Und dann kam Samaths Axt, ja. (Er macht eine lange Pause, schleift mit den Fingern über der Axt auf seinen Knien). Es war natürlich persönlich eine schreckliche Erfahrung: Der Tod meines Freundes Lord Galstak. Es hat uns alle sehr mitgenommen. Wir haben ihn vor dem Höhleneingang des Riesen begraben. Unsere neue Kollegin Kyra.. Time: Von den „Glühenden Vier“ aus Korvosa? Samath: Jetzt ist sie eher ein Solo-Glühwürmchen. Nein, ich will das nicht im falschen Licht darstellen: Wir haben sie aufgenommen, sie hat an unserer Seite gekämpft - für Turtleback Ferry. Time: Magnimar und Korvosa vereint. Samath: So kann man das sehen. Auch Kyra hat ihre Freunde dort oben begraben. ---- Schläger oder Diplomat in finsteren Zeiten Time: Waren Sie der dezidierte Nachfolger von Lord Galstak? Nach dem Pionier, dem einäugigen Schläger, jetzt der Diplomat? Samath: Wir haben das unter uns abgesprochen, unter denen, die seit Sandpoint dabei sind: Merz und Meynark. Merz hat Meynark vorgeschlagen, der wollte nicht. Merz selbst wollte die Station in Magnimar aufbauen,... Time: Und dann kam Samaths Axt? Samath: Ja, wir haben einen Schwur mit Blut nach Galstaks Tod geleistet, um ihn zu rächen. Time: Wie sehen Sie die derzeitige Bedrohungslage? Samath: Extrem kritisch. Ich glaube die Bedrohung wird noch immer unterschätzt. Das sind finstere Zeiten. Ich möchte nicht wie der Regent von Korvosa von einer Achse des Bösen sprechen. Aber unsere Durchsuchung der Höhlen haben 300 bis 400 Schwerter für Riesen oder zumindest Oger ans Licht gebracht. Das sind Waffen zur Massenvernichtung. Und das ist eine ernste Bedrohung - nicht nur für die Bewohner von Turtleback Ferry. Ich kann niemanden zwingen, sich uns anzuschließen, aber mit Blick auf die Lage kann ich nur sagen: Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt dazu. Time: Es hat da ja dies unschöne Geschichte mit der magischen Direktübertragung gegeben.. Samath: Ich möchte da gar nicht darauf herumreiten, wer was gesagt hat und wer falsch informiert ist. Wir haben jedenfalls jetzt auch Priester Shred informiert. Wir können hier was tun. Wir haben Beziehungen: Aminyl hat schon mit der Pathfinder Gesellschaft gesprochen, aber ich dränge mich da niemanden auf. Wenn uns wer dumm kommt: Dann kommt.., sie wissen schon. Kriegshandwerk & Blühende Landschaften Time: Sie haben eine innige Beziehung zu Äxten, zu Rüstungen, Werkzeugen, Waffen insgesamt, was ist da dran? Samath: Ich schätze gutes Handwerk. Sehen Sie sich diese Rüstung an. Diese.. Leidenschaft kommt uns natürlich auch beim Ausbau der internationalen Beziehungen zugute. Wir haben gute Kontakte zu Geschäftsleuten in Magnimar, Merz, Meynark und ich schaffen hier blühende Landschaften. Time: Kontakte auch zu Sabriya Kalmeralm? Samath: Das ist ursprünglich ein Kontakt von Merz, aber für den Aufbau von friedlichen Beziehungen, schließen wir auch den Bazaar of Sails nicht aus. Time: Man sagt Sie seien ein guter Finder... auf ihren Expeditionen finden Sie immer jede Menge Sachen, Schwerter, Rüstung, magische Gegenstände... Samath: Ja. Time: Bewahren sie das alles auf? Gibt es irgendwo ein Rumpelkammer mit lauter +1 Protection-Ringen? Samath (lacht): +1! Nein, also auf Fort Rannick hab ich mich sehr für Mülltrennung und Recycling eingesetzt: Man muss die Umwelt schützen - auch vor schlechten Rüstungen. Wir haben gerade vor einer Woche ein riesiges Amulett von einem untoten Steinriesen geborgen. Der war zwölf Meter groß und zerfiel zu Staub, als wir das Amulett abnahmen. Leider konnte das Amulett niemand tragen. Wir hatten auch ein wunderbares Schwert aus großartigem Material: Es konnte sich zu zwei Waffen, zu einem Bihänder, einer Axt, einen Zauberstab wandeln. Leider musste es von Aminyl und Kyra vernichtet werden. Time: Warum? Samath: Bitte um Verständnis: Ich kann militärische Geheimnisse hier nicht ausbreiten. Waffen sollten nicht versuchen ihre Träger zu kontrollieren. Frieden in Varisia jetzt - Sonst kommt Samaths Axt Time: Sonst kommt Samaths Axt... Sie haben frischen Wind nach Fort Rannick gebracht. Lord Galstak wurde doch mit einer sehr konservativen Ausrichtung des Abenteurertums in Verbindung gebracht, welche neue Akzente setzen Sie? Samath: Wir bringen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung in die Gegend durch mehrere Bodenschätze, die wir hier gefunden haben, zuletzt eine Erzmine. Wir haben das Wetterproblem gelöst. Das haben Sie sicher auf dem Weg hierher gemerkt. Wir haben chelixianische Magier gefunden, die hier in der Steinriesenhöhle als Wetterköche tätig waren. Time: Das Abenteurerleben beschert ja beinahe täglich einen tiefen Einblick in die menschliche Natur. Können Sie uns schöne und tragische Momente schildern? Samath: Sie sehen, dass ich noch immer einen Trauerflor auf dem Helm trage. Der Tod unseres Freundes Galstak war ein schwerer Schlag. Ich bin selbst Gorumanhänger, ich weiß, dass Galstak in einer großen Schlacht sterben wollte. Es war eine große Schlacht, wir haben Galstak als Untoten bekämpfen müssen. Es war ein bewegender Moment vor den Soldaten hier in Fort Rannick zu sprechen. Ihnen Mut zuzusprechen .. und Huren (lacht), wir haben ein Festzelt erscheinen lassen... Ich habe hier auch mit den einzelnen Soldaten gesprochen.. Time: Und schöne Momente? Samath: Ein schöner Moment, ein magischer Moment war sicher die Wiederbelebung von Aminyl. Merz hat ihn die halbe Zeit in einen Sumpf getragen. Zu einer Nymphe, nackt unter einer weißen Weide. Sie ist wieder vereint mit ihrem Liebhaber, einem toten Kommandanten - da haben wir kräftig mitgewirkt. Sie hat Aminyl wiederbelebt. Ich kenne das, ich war selbst einmal ein Zwerg. Aminyl war bis vor kurzem ein Elf. Ich bin jetzt Halbelf, Aminyl Mensch. Das ist die Stärke unserer Gruppe. Eigentlich wird es Zeit, dass Merz und Meynark sich verändern. Wir könnten wieder einen Halbork brauchen. Time: Wie sehen Sie - außer der körperlichen Veränderung der Gruppenmitglieder - die Zukunft der Gruppe, der Gegend? Samath: Als Gruppe sehe ich uns bald zu einem neuen Abenteuer aufbrechen. Wir müssen die aktuelle Bedrohung von ganz Varisia abwenden. Ein Lord Morkmorian, leider ein Name von vielen Steinriesen, ist Kopf einer Terrorbande, die nicht nur diese Gegend hier bedroht. Die Zukunft von Varisia steht hier am Spiel. Wir müssen Magnimar und Korvosa in den Hook Mountains verteidigen. Es sind noch genug Dämonen und Monstren da draußen. Da muss auch der letzte Stallbursche, der eine Sihedron-Rune trägt und darüber schweigt, wie einzelne hier in Turtleback Ferry, den Ernst der Lage erkennen und sich stellen. Wir nehmen wieder unsere Rüstungen auf, es gibt noch genug Aufgaben zu erledigen. (Bob Woodward, Carl Bernstein, Time, 16.12.) Vorheriger Abend - Nächster Abend